


All I Want Is One Thing (Tell Me That My Love Is Near)

by maxiswriting



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Actor Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Fluff, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Kinda?, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Reunions, Some angst at the beginning, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, nothing major tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiswriting/pseuds/maxiswriting
Summary: When Roman gets stuck in New York with no way to get back in time for Christmas, Virgil resigns himself to spending his holidays alone with his best friend and his husband.What he doesn’t know, is that a Christmas miracle is on its way to make this Christmas one Virgil will never forget.





	All I Want Is One Thing (Tell Me That My Love Is Near)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there everyone, ready to enjoy some fluffy fluffy Prinxiety? Gosh, I really need to write them more, I think the only Prinxiety fic I wrote was that winged Roman one on Tumblr and it wasn’t even really shippy, just two gays flirting in the midst of danger.
> 
> ANYWAY-  
>    
>  This fic was written for the Christmas exchange on [@darknightvirgil](https://darknightvirgil.tumblr.com)'s server, for Danny!! I hope you like it, comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!

"So, you really won't be able to get here on time?"

From Virgil's laptop screen, Roman shakes his head with a frown. "I'm sorry love, I really am. But our director insisted on extending the filming period and we won't be done until at least the 23rd. We tried to dissuade him, but he wouldn't listen."

"And you're absolutely positive there are no flights available before the 25th?"

"Yeah," Roman sighs, "I'm so sorry V, I tried everything but it’s all booked until at least the 27th."

Virgil looks down, trying to hide the tears welling up in his eyes, "Your director is an asshole."

"The whole crew agrees with you on this one, my Dark and Stormy Knight," Roman says, a melancholic smile appearing on his face, "hey, look at me?"

Virgil takes in a deep breath, slowly lifting his gaze back to his laptop. "Oh, sweetheart," Roman murmurs, eyes sad as he takes in his boyfriend's glistening eyes, "I love you so much, V. I know all of this sucks, but I swear I'll make it up to you as soon as I get home, okay?"

"I love you too," Virgil says, trying to swallow through the lump forming in his throat, "can I fight your director when you finally get home?" he asks, wincing as his voice breaks halfway through the sentence.

Roman bursts out laughing at that, snickering merrily from his hotel room. "That you can my love, that you can."

Suddenly, a knock comes from Roman's end of the call, and the actor looks up, gaze shifting somewhere behind his laptop. Virgil hears a new voice say something -it's too muffled for him to hear what they're saying- before Roman turns back on him, an apologetic smile on his face.

"Sorry love, I gotta go," he says, sighing. Virgil nods in understanding, trying -and probably failing, by the sad look in Roman's eyes- to hide his disappointment.

"You're gonna call, right?"

"Every single day," his boyfriend assures him, "I'll call you every time I can, I promise."

"I love you, Ro."

"I love you too, my Stormcloud." 

* * *

 

"Hey Pat," Virgil calls, poking his head into the kitchen. Patton hums in response, crouching down in front of the oven to check on the cookies as he idly mixes some ingredients in a bowl he has cradled in his arms.

"Yes, kiddo?"

"I got the decorations up and the Christmas lights outside are finally working. There's anything else I can do?"

Patton grins, setting down the bowl to wrap his arms around his best friend. "Thank you so much, Vi!" he exclaims, "Lolo tried to make them work for days, but they just wouldn't cooperate!"

Virgil chuckles, gingerly hugging Patton back. "I'm just glad I could be of some help," he says, "it's the least I could do since I'm basically crashing your Christmas night together."

"Falsehood," Logan pipes up from behind them, approaching, "you are not, quote-unquote, 'crashing' anything, Virgil. In fact, we are very... glad that you accepted our invite. Your presence here is always welcome, I hope you know that."

"Logan is right, kiddo!" Patton says, gently grabbing Virgil by the shoulders to let their gazes meet, "we love you, and having my best friend with me on Christmas is one of the greatest gifts you could give me."

"I..." Virgil looks down, bright red -and yet the little, grateful smile on his face doesn't go unnoticed by Patton, who drags him back in another hug, "thanks, you guys," he mumbles, face still hidden on Patton's chest.

Logan smiles, watching as the two hug it out before his face morphs into a frown as he sniffs the air. "Patton dear, is something burning?"

"MY COOKIES!"

* * *

 

Christmas Eve comes and goes, punctuated by an obviously -it was Patton who cooked it, come on- delicious dinner and a late call from Roman -not a face call sadly, since apparently he was trapped in a car and the signal was spotty at best.

On Christmas morning, Virgil gets woken up from his spot on the couch by Patton loudly descending the stairs two at a time and basically flinging himself onto him, all the while yelling from the top of his lungs "IT'S CHRISTMAS VI WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WE HAVE GIFTS TO OPEN-"

"I'm up I'm up!" Virgil exclaims, trying to suppress his laugh, "but it might be difficult for me to actually get up if you don't, you know, get down from my stomach."

Patton giggles at that, smiling sheepishly as he moves back to the ground. "Sorry, kiddo."

Virgil waves him off with a smile, sitting up and stretching his arms up with a satisfied groan. "Get me a cup of coffee and we're even."

"And if you would just move your gaze a little to the side, you would notice that I have already placed a cup of your preferred breakfast beverage on the coffee table," Logan points out, entering the living room with his own steaming mug -a Doctor Who themed one he got from Patton the year before- secured in his hands.

"Please L, don't act as if you don't drink coffee on a daily basis. You're almost worse than me sometimes," answers Virgil, not even turning around to face him as he grabs the aforementioned mug from the table. "Thanks though."

Logan nods, and they both sit down to sip their coffee as Patton basically bounces impatiently on his toes -and consequentially grabs both of their arms as soon as they're done.

"GIFTS!" he exclaims, making them stand up and dragging the both of them towards the kitchen.

"Um, Pat?" Virgil calls, sending his best friend a quizzical look, "aren't the gifts under the tree?"

"Most of them are, yes," Logan answers, a little smile on his face, "but this specific gift is... quite too big to fit under it, I'm afraid."

"Well, that wasn't helpful at all," Virgil mutters, resigning himself to his fate as Patton keeps pulling them along.  He finally stops at the kitchen entrance, letting go of Logan only to basically launch Virgil into the kitchen with a wide smile on his face.

Virgil stumbles in, utterly confused by his friends' very strange behavior, and looks up, trying to understand what exactly is going on. Then, his gaze shifts in front of him, and he suddenly feels like all of the air has been forcefully punched out of his lungs.

Because Roman -his boyfriend Roman, the one who should be currently stuck on the other side of the fucking country, not standing in Patton and Logan's kitchen _what the fuck is going on_ \- is staring at him with one of the biggest smiles Virgil has ever seen stretched on his face, wearing the ugliest Christmas sweater ever created -probably borrowed from Patton- and with a big, red bow perched on his head.

He stares for what feels like an eternity, mouth opening and closing repeatedly as Virgil tries to process that this is, in fact, not a dream.

And when he finally manages to get his voice back, the first thing that comes out of his mouth is "Why the fuck do you have a bow on your head?"

Roman blinks, staring at him with a look of complete bewilderment on his face, before loudly bursting into laughter. "I'm your present!" he exclaims, making a show of wiping at his eyes between laughter.

"Oh," it's all Virgil manages to say, completely dumbfounded. Then, almost like snapping out of a spell, he startles, eyes watering as he basically jumps into his boyfriend's arms.

"What the hell are you doing here, you bastard?!" he shouts, hiding his face into the crook of Roman's neck, "I thought you were stuck in New York for three more days?"

"We managed to snatch some places on a flight here basically last minute," Roman explains, hand stroking soothingly up and down Virgil's back, "We boarded yesterday night, that's why I couldn't face time you."

Virgil finds himself laughing, cheeks wet with tears and heart bursting in his chest. He pulls back, still chuckling, and kisses Roman square on the lips. "I love you, you dramatic idiot."

"I love you too, my beautiful Stormcloud.” Roman murmurs into the kiss, forehead pressed onto Virgil’s, “Merry Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at [@max-is-tired](https://max-is-tired.tumblr.com) to hear me cry at three in the morning bc I can't write for shit, I need friends anyway :')


End file.
